What's That Smell?
by Freezyboncoolipants
Summary: Imagine a five year old girl at Wolfram and Hart, it's a scary thought. Now imagine a five year old demon at Wolfram and Hart, twice as scary, but twice as cute. Contains fluff! COMPLETE
1. A Family Get Together

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine…. You get the point.

Author's note: This is my first "Angel" fic, so go easy on me. It's set in season 5, before the Fred/Illyria thing, and Cordelia didn't die.

I know this storyline has been done to death, but I'm hoping mine's got a cool twist. So please read and REVIEW!!!!

Thanks!!

* * *

The streets of L.A were quiet, or at least compared to normal. Cordelia was semi-disappointed as she clutched her crossbow into her chest, not out of fear, but to reassure herself who was boss, a feeling she hadn't been able to achieve since she'd started at Wolfram and Hart.

The night had gone incredibly well, and she was convinced Angel thought so too, although he was in strong denial. It had been their first proper break from work since before Cordy could remember and the pair had gone to a karaoke bar, of the non mystical variety. Neither of them had any intentions to sing, although Angel found himself reciting more Barry Manilow than humanly…demonly possible, which came as no surprise to either of them.

"Come on," Cordy teased. "You can't tell me you didn't have fun tonight." She looked slyly at the dark haired vampire walking beside her, who wasn't going to tell her that at all, although he wasn't planning on saying the opposite either. Angel muttered something under his breath, his idea of an admission of fun didn't involve a lot of words.

"What?" She coaxed, as if trying to get a child to own up to breaking something, she knew Angel enjoyed the time off, she just wanted to hear him say it.

Angel sighed, knowing he'd have to give in sooner or later. "I had fun. There, I admitted it. Happy?"

Cordelia smiled. "Ecstatic!" she replied, definitely sounding it.

"I miss this," the vampire said, suddenly sounding serious. "The two of us, just…" he broke off, unsure what he was trying to say. Cordy nodded, completely understanding, she'd missed it too, not necessarily the two of them together, but the independence of it all and the ability to decide when and where to do something, without it being scheduled by Wolfram and Hart.

"It seems all we do now is sit around waiting for problems to find us. What happened to 'Angel Investigations: We help the helpless'?" She paused, laughing inwardly at her unusually sentimental speech, and casting a glance at the man beside her. "It's as if there's no one helpless to help any more."

She was cut off by a high pitched scream. Cordelia almost immediately threw her hands up in protest as if claiming no responsibility for her words causing it.

"Looks like I spoke too soon," she said, but Angel had gone. Cordy sighed and grabbed her crossbow, watching him disappear over a wall in the distance.

"Could of waited!"

* * *

Cordelia squinted her eyes, trying to get a perfect aim but still looking confident in a way that only she could, and fired. Cheering to herself, she turned to see Angel create one more pile of dust on the floor.

"Did we get them?" she asked breathlessly. The vampire nodded, not really paying attention to her as he pushed open a door towards the back of the room. Balloons floated down from the ceiling, and there were still two flickering candles on the cake, but that was the only life in there.

"We were too late," he said quietly, sickened by the sight.

Bodies upon bodies were piled in the room, as if someone had actually taken the time to do so. 30-40 victims of a brutal attack, half of which were children no older than six. Cordelia gasped, unsure of what else to do.

"Oh God!" She finally blurted out. "Are they…? Have they…?"

Angel shook his head, there was no way these people had been turned, he just knew it, even if he didn't know how.

"Something tells me these vamps weren't here by coincidence." He said thoughtfully, closing the door and blocking the sight. He'd seen many bodies before, he'd even been the cause of some of them, but this was different.

"They wanted these people dead." The words seemed stupid coming from his mouth, of course they wanted them dead, that's what vampires do. But it all seemed so perfect, a family get-together, all so well planned out, that's not something vampires do, at least not with out a reason. Why take the time to arrange a killing in public, with so many people around?

Cordelia tapped his shoulder gently, causing him to lose track of his thoughts, he turned slowly as she hit him again, harder this time. A small girl of about five stood in the doorway, she looked confident but Cordy could see the redness around her eyes, and knew she had been crying.

Without wasting a single second the little girl lunged at Angel, armed with a chopstick, hatred replacing the confidence in her eyes, her small arms straining to reach his heart.

Realising she'd never stake him, the child burst into tears, repeatedly pummelling him in the stomach before sinking to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hate you!"

* * *

TBC: Well, what d'ya think? Liked it? Review and tell me. Hated it? Review and tell me. Confused? Review and tell me…. You get the point!

And I am working on updates for my other fics, sorry it's taken so long!


	2. Strangers

Disclaimer: I own Maya, and I'm pretty sure that's all.

Author's note: It's only a short update, so sorry. But please review!

* * *

Cordelia gave Angel a worried look, and bent down to the crying child.

"What's the matter?" She asked gently, although she had a pretty good idea. The little girl's family were dead, of course she'd be upset.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she put her thumb in her mouth and ignored Cordelia.

Cordy immediately backed off, admitting defeat. Children weren't her strong point, babies she could handle, but only just, and five year olds were completely different.

"Your turn," she whispered.

Angel gave her a "how stupid are you?" look, and pointed to the chopstick clutched tightly to the child's chest. "I don't think it's me she wants to talk to."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Umm ... Sweetie? Why won't you talk to us?" She tried, using that sickly voice which everyone uses for babies or animals.

The little girl looked at her closely. "Mummy says never to talk to strangers," she explained shyly, her thumb still firmly in her mouth, but no longer crying.

"Well, my name's Cordy. Hey, now we're not strangers anymore!" She watched as the child created wrinkles in her forehead, thinking over what had just been said.

Finally she nodded, "Maya."

Cordelia smiled triumphantly and poked her tongue out at Angel, proud of her success.

"That's a pretty name," she said kindly, helping Maya to her feet. "Now, hows about we give Cordy the chopstick?"

Maya's eyes lit up, it was obvious to her that Cordelia wanted it so she could stake the bad man. Happily she handed it over, "Aim for the heart," she explained, just in case Cordy didn't know.

The brunettes mouth dropped open as she realised what Maya meant. "No, no, Sweetie," she began. "You see, Angel's good," she explained, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "good".

Angel raised his hand slightly, to wave and show he wasn't a threat. Maya flinched at his movement and held her arms out to Cordelia, who looked surprised, but touched.

Bending down and swooping her up, Cordy gave Angel a sympathetic glance, and mouthed the words, "What now?"

He shrugged, slightly disappointed that the child seemed to hate him, "Wolfram and Hart?"

* * *

Cordelia could feel Maya's head against her shoulders, and hear the rhythmic sucking of her thumb as they walked.

"Don't let him hurt me," the little girl whispered suddenly.

Cordy's heart went out to her, feeling obliged to protect her, no matter what.

"Don't worry. No one will ever hurt you!" she promised.

Maya seemed to accept that, and buried her head back into the woman's shoulder.

* * *

Once they'd arrived at Wolfram and Hart, Angel stared at the two brunettes, one of which was asleep, and wondered how to explain the presence of a child to everyone else.

Cordelia stopped walking, feeling his eyes on her. "Ready?" she asked, and he nodded.

Together they opened the doors and enterered the law firm. Maya let out a high pitched scream and fainted, falling from Cordy's arms as she did so.

* * *

TBC: PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter, i'll be explaining about Maya's background, and her powers, if i have enough reviews, of course!! 


	3. Some Sharpass Senses

Disclaimer: Maya is all mine!! The other's are not. Sadly!

Author's note: This is kind of a serious type chapter, but once this is out of the way, then I can continue with the fluff!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Just to let me know there's still interest.

* * *

Cordy froze, her mind completely blank, as she stared at the unconscious child on the floor of Wolfram and Hart. She knew she had to do something, but was too overcome with panic to think straight.

Angel noticed this and immediately grabbed the little girl, pushing his way through the crowds of employees who had gathered to watch, but not help. With Cordelia behind him, he carried Maya into his office, led her down on the desk, staying surprisingly calm, and shut the door in the faces of his curious workers.

"Ok." Cordy sighed impatiently, pacing up and down the office. "What the HELL just happened?!"

Angel shook his head in reply, as he brushed a few strands of dark hair out of Maya's eyes, gently checking the limp figure for any serious injuries.

"Less that ten minutes ago, I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her!" Cordy cried, getting louder as she spoke, showing unusual concern. "And damn it Angel, I intend to keep my promise!"

The vampire turned with surprise at the brunettes outburst, although he was growing more and more used to the fact that, "the meanest girl in Sunnydale history", had a softer side, a side which she had begun showing more often.

"I'll call Wes."

* * *

"Olfacio Demon", the ex-watcher explained, looking up from his books with a proud look on his face. "Demons with the ability to locate vampires using only their sense of smell."

Everyone gasped.

"I've heard of those," Spike announced, uncertainly. "Nasty Buggers!" The vampire got up and quickly left the room, not wanting to appear worried, but not wanting to stay in the same room as a murderer of his kind.

"Um ... Angelcakes, Sweetie ..." Lorne began, noticing Spike leave. Angel nodded, understanding that it couldn't be good for Maya to be surrounded by vampires, and left his office with no objections.

"But, she's just a little girl," Fred protested, watching her sigh deeply but still not wake.

"A little girl with some sharp-ass senses!" Gunn commented, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Fred.

Cordy nodded. "But she's still not a killer!" She said, almost pleading for it not to be true. Five year olds didn't belong in the world of slaying, it was too dangerous.

Wesley narrowed his eyes in confusion. "A killer? No one said anything about ..." he broke off, realizing what had happened. "Olfacio Demons are peaceful creatures, they won't fight unless provoked."

He sighed; Spike really hadn't helped by calling them "Nasty Buggers".

"However, many vampires think of them as a threat. Cordy, you say it was vamps who killed this girl's family, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, now you know why."

* * *

"I had a run in with an Olfacio Demon myself once," Spike boasted to a bored Angel, and Harmony, who was pretending to listen whilst filing her nails. All three vampires were waiting impatiently for someone to explain what was going on.

"It didn't end well," Spike continued, despite the lack of interest. "For him of course, not me."

The door burst open and an excited Fred ran out.

"She's awake Angel! She's awake!"

Angel leapt up at once, but Fred gently put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. You saw what happened when she entered Wolfram and Hart, so many vampires at once, she's only a child Angel."

He opened his mouth to protest that he'd been with her before, he'd even been the one to find her, but he knew Fred was right, and reluctantly sat back down.

* * *

TBC: Now that the seriousness is pretty much out of the way, some fun can be had!!

Next few chapters include: Gunn, Wes, and Fred babysitting time, shopping with Cordy, and the discovery of more of Maya's powers.

But only if I get enough reviews!

Sorry for the short chapters too!


	4. Kicking Lucy's Ass

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? You know they're not mine.

Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm updating. Yay me!

Charmed-angel4 : Wow! You've reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks!!

Gigi13 : It's nice to know you're reading, so thanks for reviewing!

Si.Crazy : Sorry I didn't post sooner, I've got all these idea's in my head, but I can't seem to get them onto paper!

Fred-V-Illyria : I don't know what the "recommend to others" button does either, and you're right in thinking Maya's not gonna be peaceful!

Thanks to you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it! And thanks to any one who reviews after I write this!

Miss69 : I know you're going to review, coz I'm gonna keep on at you until you do!! So thanks in advance! (PS, she's my friend, I'm allowed to demand that she reviews!)

Check out my other two stories on the go at the moment:

"Reality TV: Scooby Style" The title says it all really, it's a reality TV show, Buffy/Angel crossover

"From Dawn To Dusk". Kidfic. Ten year old Ellie, and her little sister Dusk find out they're connected to Buffy and Dawn, in two different ways.

OK. Now, on with the story!

* * *

About a week had passed since Maya's arrival to Wolfram and Hart, and the five year old had soon grown used to her surroundings, including her bedroom which Cordelia had taken great pleasure in decorating, spending as much money as possible.

Human supervision was required at all times though, for the little girl, as she seemed to have a never ending supply of chopsticks, despite no obvious source of getting them, and the fact that Wesley had sworn she was harmless.

Angel didn't think he'd ever forget the day he'd opened his bottom draw to find a sleepy child with murderous intentions, staring back at him.

So Wesley was given the job of keeping Maya away from the vamps, and out of danger, much to his dismay.

* * *

"Thirteen, fourteen, sixteen ..." Maya counted aloud, her hands covering her eyes.

Wesley raised his head from behind the couch.

"Fifteen", he corrected. "You missed out fifteen."

The small brunette made a noise sounding remarkably like a growl, glared at the ex-watcher, and stamped her foot.

"Now I'll have to start again!" She snarled, obviously annoyed. "One, two ..."

Wesley sighed.

"Hey. You know what's fun?" He asked, about to suggest a good book, or perhaps a video, anything which didn't involve him hiding behind large furniture.

"YES!" Maya announced, to his dismay. "Babies!"

Wes groaned; that didn't sound like fun. He'd take the large furniture any day.

"Babies?"

Maya nodded happily, grabbing one of her dolls, and cradling it in her arms.

"This is my baby," She explained. "She's called Grace, and you're my other baby. What do you wanna be called?"

"What's wrong with Wesley?" He asked, indignantly.

Maya sighed. "It's not on my list," She said impatiently, as if Wes was supposed to know she had a list. "You can be: Lucy, Alex, Amy, or Grace. Except, my other baby is called Grace, so you can't choose that."

Wesley looked at his watch, it was only 10:15. A whole day of this would be torture.

"Alex," He decided, longing to be left alone to research.

"NO!" She growled, stamping her foot again, growing tired of her baby-sitter's lack of knowledge. "Alex is a mans name."

"Aren't I a man?"

Maya paused for a moment, staring at him, then laughed.

"Don't be silly!"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"You can be called Lucy."

* * *

"I guess the little Munchkin's staying," Lorne said, leaning back in his chair,

Angel nodded; she needed to be looked after, and they needed to do more research on her, but until then, she was just a sweet little five year old, in need of attention.

"She stays."

"Um ... Bossy?" Harmony spoke quietly. "Aren't there, like, laws or something, about just keeping a child?"

"This is a law firm," he stated dryly. "It's sorted."

* * *

"So, you're a vampire, and I have to stake you," Maya explained, pulling yet another chopstick out of her pocket, and advancing on Wes.

He held his hands up, confused. "I thought I was your ... um ... baby?"

"Yes. But now you're not." She said simply. "Now you're an evil vampire, like Angel and Spikey."

"Technically, they're not ..." He began, trying to defend his boss, but a blow from the mini wanna-be slayer, made him gasp for breath, and forget his sentence.

* * *

"Angel?"

Cordelia took a step towards him, gently.

"She's not Connor."

The vampire looked up at his son's name. With the exception of himself, and the Senior Partners, Cordelia was the only one who knew his secret.

"You did the right thing, sending him away. Don't try to replace him with Maya," She pleaded softly.

Ever since they'd found the child, Cordelia had felt that Angel would see it as a chance to put right all the mistakes he'd made with his son, either that, or he'd hate her, for having a childhood which could have been Connor's.

"I'm not," he said with little emotion, he'd found it best not to show his feelings when talking about his son. "Connor's happy now, away from me. Maya's different, and she needs our help."

He looked up into Cordy's concerned eyes. "But thanks."

Cordelia smiled, feeling relieved, but slightly guilty for doubting him.

Sliding her hand into his back pocket, she grinned wickedly, and waved his credit card in the air; shopping was the best way to get rid of guilt.

"For Maya," She explained, off of his look. "Coz it seems like she's the newest member of the team."

* * *

Picturing all kinds of cute outfits in her head, to turn Maya into Cordy Junior, the brunette turned into the little girl's bedroom.

The first thing she saw was Wesley, on his back, with a chopstick brandishing five year old standing on his chest, wiggling her hips, and cheering.

Cordelia laughed, Wesley blushed, and Maya continued dancing.

She'd kicked Lucy's ass!

* * *

TBC: Sorry about all the crap at the top of the chapter, about my other fics, but I'm desperate for reviews. Next chapter, Maya goes shopping with Cordy. Please review! 


	5. Stealing and Stripping

Disclaimer: I own Maya, the rest are Joss Whedon's imagination.

Author's note: I'm updating, yay me! And I FINALLY got around to updating From Dawn To Dusk, so I'm feeling quite pleased with myself. Please review!

Fred-V-Illyria: Thanks for reviewing!

Gigi13: I hope you like this chapter, and your fics are great!

Charmed-angel4: Thanks, and I hope you don't ever miss a chapter!

Dream Mistress: Wow, thanks for all my reviews! They literally made me jump around with happiness. My mum now thinks I'm strange, although she had her suspicions before, so I won't blame you! 

* * *

"Hey Kiddo, wanna go shopping?"

Maya's eyes lit up at Cordelia's suggestion. She'd been at Wolfram and Hart for over a week, but surprisingly was still wearing her original outfit, even Cordelia herself was amazed it had taken so long to think about buying the kid new clothes.

Nodding vigorously, she leapt off of Wesley's chest, and held her hand out to help him up, flashing her sweetest smile. He looked at it suspiciously, and then accepted, still wary of the demon's ability to make him hurt in places he didn't even know about.

Maya smiled at him again; Wesley was fun. He played babies with her, let her call him Lucy, and even let her win in a game of 'Slayers and vampires', although he really had no choice, and that was Maya's idea of a perfect grownup, one who let her take control.

But, then again, Maya's other idea of a perfect grownup, was gonna take her shopping, and even at the age of five, she knew the important ritual of spending other people's money.

"Bye, Lucy," She said cheerfully, slipping her hand into Cordy's.

Wesley sighed; that girl was definitely going to be hard work.

* * *

"And I collect green leaves, and red leaves, and brown leaves, and once I found a leaf with different colored spots, but I think it was probably poisonous, and I might have been dreaming," Maya explained without taking a breath.

"I collect sticks too, they make good stakes. I like stakes, but Angel doesn't because he's a nasty vampire. I hid in his shower once, with a stake, but I don't think he was very happy."

That last comment made Cordelia have to grab her sides with both hands, to keep from laughing too much, which wasn't a good thing, seeing as she was driving.

"What happened next?" Cordy asked, fully meaning to ask the question "What else do you collect?", but curiosity getting the better of her, as she tried to imagine Angel discovering a bit more than just soap waiting for him.

"He dropped his towel, and I saw something, but I can't tell you what it was, coz he made me promise." Maya told her, in one long sentence.

Cordelia's mouth dropped open.

* * *

"Freddikins!" Lorne greeted with a smile. 

Fred looked up quickly, and then back at her book.

"Hey, Lorne."

The green demon watched her curiously for a moment, frantically scanning each page with her eyes, before asking, "Don't we have people to do that for us?"

She nodded.

"That would be me. Angel wants as little people knowing as possible, at least until we find out the full extent of her powers."

"Hey, whatever Angelcakes wants, I suppose. But I still stick to my belief that a few rounds of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', from the kiddo, would work just as well."

There was a long pause, where Fred found herself secretly agreeing with Lorne.

"Yeah. But for now, I'm book gal, book gal who's pretty damn close to figuring something out," she giggled, the curse word sounding foreign coming from her mouth.

* * *

Maya sighed, and tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for Cordelia to come out and model potential new clothes, again. It had been fun the first few hundred times, the little girl had loved picking out unimaginably awful outfits for Cordy to try on, but then it got boring. 

"Well?" The brunette asked expectantly, twirling around, wearing a long denim skirt with a t-shirt that had the word 'bitch' printed across it, which Cordelia just had to try on, even though she knew she'd never buy it. Tops with writing on were tacky, and if Cordelia Chase was anything, it was not tacky.

Maya just gave her a look. A look which she hoped would be enough to let Cordy know how bored she was.

"Please," she begged. "Please can't I have a go?"

She bent down to pick up some of the clothes they'd already agreed to buy, based on the size on the label.

"Please?"

Cordelia nodded, actually surprised that Maya wanted to try them on, even though it was something that Cordy loved.

And so a familiar bonding session took place, with each girl modeling, twirling, and laughing together, despite onlookers disapproval, until ...

"I have to go."

Cordelia's heart stopped beating for what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually more like a second.

She knew better than to keep a child waiting, as Cordelia's nanny had found out on a disastrous trip to the zoo, with a fresh-out-of-diapers Cordy.

The brunette screwed up her face with horror at the memory, which, even as a baby, she'd sworn never to mention again.

"OK," She called out, hurriedly pulling her clothes back on. "Get dressed first though."

"But I have to go now!" Maya cried, not understanding why it wasn't OK. She was, after all, already dressed, even if they weren't her clothes.

The little girl turned and ran.

So when Cordelia emerged, only a few seconds later, she was nowhere in sight. However, the sudden sound of the store's alarm going off, gave her some indication for where to start looking, and sure enough, at the door stood Maya, and a slightly annoyed looking security guard.

"This yours Miss?"

Cordelia nodded, as Maya stamped her foot impatiently. She only wanted to go to the bathroom, but everyone seemed to be determined to stop her.

"You do realise she's wearing store clothing, which has not been paid for?"

Cordelia nodded again, mentally deciding never to go shopping with children, ever, again.

"Miss, we ask that these goods either be paid for, or removed from your possession."

Maya sighed, loudly and deliberately, before undressing with such a speed that Cordelia had never imagined before. until all she had on was her pink underwear. Handing the guard the clothes, she smiled sweetly at him, and gave Cordy a grin which made it obvious that the little girl had done this before.

Passersby looked on in amazement as the almost completely naked child pushed past them, and headed into the public restrooms, they'd never seen anything like it.

Cordelia threw her head back and cursed the PTB, for not giving her a vision, or some sort of heads-up.

The security guard stared at her in confusion, it was obvious that there was no one she could be talking to.

The woman was as mad as her daughter, he decided, before grabbing the pile of clothes, and walking away.

* * *

TBC: Well, what did you think? Please review!! 


	6. Dead Dead Dead

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Maya, and Kailia, nothing else.

Author's note: I hope you like Maya's dream, coz it was hard to do.

Angel's Secret Daughter: I'm pleased you're reading, and I hope you like this chapter!

Blue52: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about your fanfics!

Dream Mistress: Somehow your reviews always seem to make me laugh, which is a good thing! I'm pleased you like it!

Si.Crazy: Funny and cute? That's a scary combination, because you know it's gonna lead to trouble! Thanks for reviewing!

Gigi13: I was hoping someone would mention Angel's towel, so thanks!

Fred-V-Illyria: Well, I know kids seem to collect the weirdest things, so why not leaves?! Lol

Charmed-angel4: Noooo!! Where's my review? I knew writing "I hope you don't ever miss a chapter", would jinx it! Oh well, I hope you're still reading!

* * *

Cordelia sighed lightly, giving an amused smile to the semi-naked child asleep in her arms, who, despite the coldness of the night, had refused to put her clothes back on, using logic that only someone staying with Wolfram and Hart could have gained. 

Cordy made a mental note to keep her away from lawyers as well as vampires, although she doubted it would be possible to do either, for as everyone had began to find out, Maya seemed to have an amazing ability to do whatever she wanted, especially things she knew she shouldn't. And with her new found knowledge of the law combined with her "I'm so innocent" smile, there was no way the little demon could be stopped.

Cordelia ruffled her hair lovingly, after all, how else would Wolfram and Hart get it's entertainment?!

Maya stirred slightly under her touch, and screamed.

* * *

_**"And I collect green leaves, and red leaves, and brown leaves, and once I found a leaf with different coloured spots, but I think it was probably poisonous, and I might have been dreaming," Maya explained without taking a breath.**_

**_Kailia smiled down at her little sister, and stroked her face gently. "Is that right, baby girl?"_**

**_Maya nodded enthusiastically, staring up at the girl ten years older than herself, the girl she loved with all her heart, the girl she was proud to call her sister._**

**_"I collect sticks too, they make good stakes ..."_**

**_Kailia immediately put a finger to the child's lips. "Shhh, baby. We don't talk about stakes, not here."_**

**_Maya understood. Stakes didn't exist in Kai's closet, nothing existed in Kai's closet, nothing except themselves._**

**_"And we never have to talk about them again, baby girl, not after what happened."_**

**_Maya pushed open the door, unsure what Kailia meant; she couldn't see what had happened, everything looked the same. The trees were just as green, and the sky was just as blue, nothing had changed. The little girl smiled as a bunny hopped over her foot and continued through the freshly cut grass, she watched in amazement at the fish jumping above the water's surface, the sun reflecting off their scales, it all seemed the same to her, nothing was different, nothing had changed._**

**_Kailia pulled her back into the closet. "No, baby girl," she said with sadness in her voice, pushing the door open once again._**

**_And this time Maya saw it, the blood, the horror, her family, each and every one of them dead._**

**_Dead. Dead. Dead._**

**_Maya choked back a sob and turned to her sister with no emotion in her eyes. "It was inetivable," she stated, mispronouncing the word, before disolving in her sister's arms._**

**_Kailia pushed the five year old away. "No baby girl. I can't help you now, and you can't help me. It's over."_**

**_Tears ran down Maya's cheeks as she looked up at two empty eye sockets in a blood stained face, as Kailia disappeared out of the closet, and out of her life._**

**_Maya screamed._**

* * *

Bags fell from Cordelia's hands as the child began to shake violently, her screams getting louder and louder, until the force flung Maya from Cordelia's arms, and across the dirt infested road, slamming her into a wall.

Cordy froze, unable to move as the area around them got brighter and brighter, a white light escaping from every inch of Maya's body, shooting out in every direction, turning many passers-by to dust. Vampires.

And then it was gone. No more blinding light, and no more screams. Just an unconcious child, yet again.

* * *

"We have to get Angel." Fred stood up with such force that the chair fell over backwards.

Lorne glanced casually at the open book. "Hey, Freddles. Whats with all the haste?"

She grabbed the phone, not even looking at him to reply. "There's something about Maya that he needs to know."

* * *

TBC: Hmmm? I wonder what Angel could possibly need to know? lol

Please review, coz I'll love you forever!


	7. The Evil Butterfly

Disclaimer: I own Maya

Author's note: Please review!

Fred-V-Illyria: Thanks for reviewing. I'm pleased you liked the dream.

Gigi13: I know a few little kids who collect leaves too, I guess it's quite popular!

Wesfan1234: Thanks. I'm pleased you like it so far!

Dream Mistress: Yeah, I love dreams too, and they're fun to write!

Charmed-angel4: I knew you wouldn't miss a review! See, I have faith! I hope you like this chapter!

Esperanza Fuega: Thanks for my lovely review! You wanted longer chapters? I'll try, but this one is just as short as the others, sorry!

* * *

"Looks like the Munchkin's got a few more tricks up her sleeve," Gunn commented, as Cordelia took a seat on the desk, having left Maya with Fred. 

"Yes," Wesley agreed. "If what Fred says is true, then Angel in particular, and Spike, could be in great danger."

"So, what you're saying ..." Angel started, slightly confused. "...is, Maya has the ability to create sunlight, therefore killing any vampires around her."

Wesley nodded. "It would appear so."

"Bloody useful talent," Spike announced from the corner, with an undertone of either fear or jealousy.

"Yes." Wesley repeated. "But that's what confuses me. If the whole family has this ability ..."

"Then why didn't they use it?" Angel finished. "How did a group of demons able to smell vampires from a distance, and kill them without even fighting, end up dead?"

* * *

"Fred?" 

The brunette looked up from the book with surprise at her name being whispered.

"Fred?"

Pushing open Maya's door, Fred peered through at the little girl who was standing on her bed, the overgrown t-shirt crumpled, and her hands tangled through her knotty hair.

"I can't sleep."

Fred sighed, completely unsure what she was meant to do, or say. "Well ... just try," she suggested. "Ok?"

Having completely recovered from the events of that evening, Maya nodded and smiled sweetly, looking the picture of innocence, as she led back down and closed her eyes.

As Fred left the room, a feeling of pride swept over her for the way she'd handled the child, but no sooner had she sat down ...

"Fred?"

Sighing again, and the proud feeling washing away, she went back to Maya's room.

"I tried. I really did," the little girl insisted, sitting up. "I really tried. But I still can't sleep."

Gently sitting on the edge of Maya's bed, Fred looked at her questioningly, really wishing she'd had more experience with children.

"Read me a story?" Maya begged, widening her eyes in the way she'd learnt made adults melt. "Please, Auntie Fred?" Adding the 'Auntie' was a new trick the child was learning, it always seemed to help her get what she wanted, although Wesley wasn't too happy when she'd called him 'Auntie Lucy'. Maya still couldn't work out why.

Fred nodded, unable to say no the pleading child.

"One story though," she explained firmly. "Just one."

* * *

" .... and the handsome man saved the slave from the monsters, and they lived happily ever after," Fred finally finished. She stood up, about to leave. 

"What about the Princess with the curse?" Maya asked eagerly, determined not to let the story be over.

Fred smiled. "Happily ever after," she confirmed, to the little girl's disappointment. "Now lie back down," she instructed, edging closer and closer to the door. "I only wanna hear from you again if it's an emergency. Ok?"

Ten "emergencies" later, Fred finally managed to sit back down with her book. It was surprising how many reasons Maya could come up with, for why she couldn't sleep, each one less believable than the one before.

A small patter of feet made Fred turn, even though she knew what to expect. Maya stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily, as if she'd just woken up.

"I have a headache."

"You didn't have a headache three minutes ago," Fred told her sweetly, but getting slightly impatient.

Maya stamped her foot. "I did."

Fred didn't say anything, so the child stamped her foot again. "I did. I did. I did. I did!"

"Well, if you go to sleep, then your headache will go away," Fred explained, still sweetly.

Maya folded her arms. "It won't," she argued. "Coz I had a headache before, and I went to sleep for ..." she paused to think of a dramatic length of time. "Ten. Whole. Minutes! And then, my headache hadn't even gone!" Maya slapped her arms down by her side, giving the impression of no hope. "So I can't go to sleep, because ... it doesn't work!"

* * *

" ... and then she fell to the floor," Cordelia finished, having described the events of that evening. 

"You say 'she fell to the floor'?" Wesley repeated. "Was she conscious?"

"Barely."

"Why does that matter?" Gunn demanded. "You can't expect a five-year-old to hold so much damn power, without a bit of energy draining."

Angel's eyes widened, suddenly seeing Wesley's point. "Exactly. But can you expect the older demons to?"

Gunn stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

"Imagine the force of the sunlight leaving the body," Wesley explained. "Enough to render a person unconscious."

Everyone nodded, following him so far.

"Well, now imagine the force of a room full of demons doing it ..."

"It would kill them," Lorne concluded.

"So they were gonna die, no matter what," Cordy realised, her voice sad. "The only chance they had, was to fight."

* * *

Leaning back in her chair, Fred watched the little girl as she sat on the desk, reading aloud from a book. 

"Then the evil butterfly walked back to her house under the sea, where she collected green leaves, and red leaves, and brown leaves, and was never seen again," Maya finished in one long breath. "The end."

Fred smiled with encouragement at the child, wondering why she'd never noticed that "The Complete Guide To Demons", was really about an evil butterfly.

"Now go to bed."

* * *

TBC: I'm not sure what's gonna happen in the next chapter yet, but there's gonna be some Maya/Gunn time, and Maya/Spike/Angel/Harmony/other vamp time, coming soon. Please review! 


	8. Small Pot Plants

Disclaimer: I only own Maya, Kailia, and any other Olfacio demons who may appear in the future.

Author's note: Sorry this update took so long! I started writing "Inner Child, Outer Child" and completely forgot about my other fics.

Thanks to:

Fred-V-Illyria, Kitten -, Gigi13, Vote For Lilah, Wesfan1234, Nookyfiction, Metropolis-Rising, and Charmed-angel4.

.... for reviewing my last chapter.

A note to "Um,yuck": I actually like the title of my story, and nobody else seems to have a problem with it. Did you actually read past the title? If you did then you'd see that my story is about an Olfacio Demon, Olfacio being Latin for "To Smell". Maybe you should actually read things before you comment on them.

One last note: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! YAY FOR ME! I'M FIFTEEN NOW! So, coz I'm so nice and updating on my birthday, please, please, please review me!

* * *

A few days passed, and research on Maya hadn't gotten any further, mainly because everyone had stopped looking. They already knew how, and why her family were killed, they knew what appeared to be the current extent of her powers, and the little girl legally belonged to Wolfram and Hart, so there didn't seem much else to do. However, they knew something would come up, it always did. 

"What's your name?" Maya asked, upside down from a chair, her head touching the floor.

"Gunn," came the reply.

Despite the lack of research needed to be done, everyone had conveniently been too busy to watch the child, leaving her in Gunn's not so capable hands.

Maya shook her head disapprovingly. "No."

"No?" Gunn repeated. He hadn't been sure what sort of response he'd receive, but a one word dismissal of his name hadn't seemed likely, in the top ten list of replies.

"A gun is a weapon," Maya explained helpfully. "And are you a weapon?" she continued, still upside down. "No."

"No, not a weapon," Gunn found himself agreeing.

"So that's not a very good name," the little girl decided. "Weapons are bad, very bad. Except stakes," she added quickly. "Stakes are good, but not guns, although sometimes I think leaves would make good weapons," she explained, giving Gunn images of chasing vampires with small pot plants.

"What else are you called?"

Not really sure what she meant, Gunn took a guess, "Charles?"

Maya nodded approvingly, while her babysitter began getting more strange images, this time of Angel and Fred throwing small trees at demons, the leaves killing them instantly.

"So, Mr Charles, what do you like to play?" The five year old released her grip on the chair with her legs, and fell to the floor. When she got no response, the child added helpfully. "We can't play hide and seek, or babies, coz I played that with Lucy."

"Lucy?" Gunn asked. He couldn't remember hiring a new member of staff.

Maya nodded. "Lucy with the glasses and the books."

Gunn's eyes widened as he realised who she meant. "You know English ain't never gonna live that down!"

* * *

"My little Harmonica." Lorne breezed cheerfully over to the female vampire's desk, and perched on the end. 

She looked up from her freshly painted nails with a smile, "Lorney."

"Love the work, Petal." She followed his gaze back down to her nails, and smiled a bigger smile, as ten incredibly small, but well painted unicorns stared back from the ends of her fingers.

"Well, you know," Harmony replied, as modestly as she could. "Gotta pass the time."

Lorne nodded sympathetically, jealousy howling from her aura, she didn't even need to sing.

"New demon on the block, never easy," he replied, without her mentioning it.

She smiled again, although not as enthusiastically. "It's not like I get much attention anyway," she admitted, playing with one of her unicorn pencils as a distraction.

Lorne nodded, still with the sympathy.

"I bet my Blondie Bear would be good with children," Harmony informed him, changing the subject only slightly, but enough to get off the topic of her feelings.

"Maybe not this child though, hey Kiddo," the demon grinned. "Vampire's don't exactly mix with the Munchkin."

* * *

Spike was bored. Completely and utterly bored. Not that Wolfram and Hart wasn't a fun place to be, but it wasn't exactly buzzing with excitement. 

Lorne and Harmony were somewhat engaged, not that he'd have been thrilled with their company anyway, the same went for Angel, although a few hours of torturing his grand-sire could have been fun for a while, if he hadn't gone out.

Cordelia was shopping, Wesley and Fred were "researching" although Spike had suspicions as to what they were really doing, so that left Gunn, and the Niblet.

Spike grinned.

* * *

"No. No. No!" Maya stamped her foot for the fifth time, snatching the contents of Gunn's hand away from him. 

"The pasta goes on like this," she explained bossily, holding up Gunn's necklace and threading pieces on to it. "Do it right this time."

"You'd better hope nobody sees this," he said under his breath, only half serious, taking it off of her and continuing to put the pasta on the string, secretly enjoying himself, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Mr Charles!" Maya raised her voice again, about to find another fault, then she stopped. Spike was coming, she could smell it. Feeling for the chopstick in her pocket, the five year old leapt to her feet.

* * *

TBC: Spike and Maya, maybe some Angel and Harmony in there too, definite vampire bonding time though.

Please review! Coz it is my birthday!


	9. BloodyShaggingSodBintHell

Disclaimer: Maya and Kailia are mine. I'd like to be able to lie, and say Spike is mine, but he isn't.

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update!

Thanks to ...

Vote For Lilah, Fred-V-Illyria, Charmed-angel4, Gigi13, Kitten, Si.Crazy, and Wesfan1234

... for reviewing the previous chapter.

Another thanks to anyone who wished me a Happy Birthday, especially Charmed-angel4, who gave me a cool birthday song!

* * *

Not yet sure how to control the sunlight, or "glowiness", Maya decided to go with the power of her own strength, and before an unsuspecting Spike could even get through the door, he had been wrestled to the ground by a five year old with a stake. 

"Careful there, Little Bit," Spike warned nervously, finding it hard to maintain authority with a child on his chest. He looked at the stake in her hand, "Could have someone's eyes out with that, Luv."

"If you're lucky," Gunn laughed, unable to keep a straight face while watching the helpless vampire. "We could be sweeping you under the rug any damn minute, if my girl here has anything to do with it."

"That's right, Mr Charles," Maya giggled, saluting him with her free hand.

Spike glared at Gunn. "Are you gonna get the Niblet off me?" he demanded.

Maya's face fell; she knew she'd be made to leave the evil vampire alone. Grownups always did what other grownups asked, even if they were evil. Slowly and reluctantly, she climbed off of him, making sure to poke him with the stake first, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to cause a shocked reaction.

Spike leapt to his feet, fully on guard, while Maya pushed her hands deep into the pockets of her "too cute to be true" pink hooded sweater, courtesy of Cordelia, and smiled angelically at him. "Hi, Spikey."

Gunn laughed out loud, quickly turning it into a cough.

"Mr Charles and me, were playing a game. Would you like to play?" she asked politely, keeping her smile. "I could smell you coming, so now you have to play, or I'll stake you."

"Smell me coming?" Spike questioned, one eyebrow raised. "And what would that smell like, Bitlet?"

Maya thought for a moment. "Vampire things, like blood," she explained. "And English things, like ..." the little girl paused, " ... BloodyShaggingSodBintHell."

This time, Gunn didn't bother to turn his laugh into a cough, and Spike's other eyebrow joined his first.

* * *

Wesley pulled back from Fred, their lips parting slowly. "We should probably get back to work." 

"Yeah," she agreed, leaning closer towards him. "All this research to do," she kissed him gently. "No one else to do it."

Wesley stopped, as if just waking up from a dream, and realising that it had in fact been a dream. "Where is everyone else?" he asked, suddenly aware of the many hours he had spent "researching" with Fred, and wondering why Wolfram and Hart was unusually quiet.

"Angel's in a meeting, Cordy's gone shopping, Charles has Maya, Lorne's bonding with Harmony," she reeled off, counting on her fingers as she did so. "We're, well, you know ..." she giggled. " ... and Spike's ... being Spike," Fred finished lamely.

"Spike's being Spike?" Wesley repeated. "I knew something wasn't right."

* * *

The couple arrived just in time to hear Maya's description of the way Angel smelt. 

"Blood and hair gel," she decided, and then laughed. "Like blood gel."

Fred leaned over to Wes. "Imagine trying to promote that," she whispered.

He smiled, watching Spike and Gunn's amused faces. "I see we've all been busy," Wesley joked, making Maya jump. She could smell a vampire a mile off, but when it came to a human standing right behind her, nothing.

The five year old grinned and nodded, when she saw who it was. "Auntie Fred!" she cried, giving the physicist a hug. "Auntie ..." she trailed off, remembering that Wesley hadn't liked her calling him "Auntie Lucy," and just gave him an equally big hug.

"What about Harmony?" Fred asked the small demon, once she'd recovered from the strength of the hug.

Maya smiled and made an innocent pose, lapping up the attention and giving her time to think. The little girl liked Harmony, despite the small issue of her being a vampire, and although Maya had originally tried staking the fashion conscious blond, they had bonded over unicorns and pink nails. So she didn't want to insult the way the demon smelt.

Luckily she didn't have to, as a new scent filled the air. "Holy Pedestrians!" Maya cried, copying a phrase she'd heard Lorne say, and had stored in her mind, ready for the perfect opportunity.

"Harmony smells of _Holy Pedestrians?" _Fred laughed. "Can pedestrians even be holy?"

Gunn put a finger to his lips, and the brunette stopped talking. "I was just saying, is all," she whispered, before noticing Maya.

The little girl had stakes in both hands, and sunlight was already beginning to dance around her, shining off of her hair. She recognised the smell, she'd smelt it on that night. That night when her family were killed.

Hearing Kailia's voice echo around her head, "_I can't help you now, and you can't help me,_" the five year old tightened her body. This was her chance to put things right.

Gunn noticed the look in her eyes, and immediately stood in front of the door. Maya glared at him, squeezed her hands tight around the stakes, and was though his legs and out the room, before anyone could stop her.

There was a vampire to kill.

* * *

TBC: Next chapter, you get to meet the vampire responsible for killing Maya's family. A big surprise for everyone. There will also be more of the other characters in it too.

Please review!


	10. Plans In High School

Disclaimer: Yay me! I've got a new character to be able to say I own: Maya, Kailia, and Felicity. I'm still working on owning Spike though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter:

Wesfan1234, MysticWolf1, Gigi13, Kitten, Vote For Lilah and Fred-V-Illyria.

I love you guys. Seriously. If it wasn't for your nice reviews, I would have given up on this story ages ago.

* * *

Gripping her hands firmly around the stakes, Maya ran, her feet barely touching the ground as her demonic speed carried her through to Wolfram and Hart's lobby, her heart pounding with a mixture of fear and excitement. 

Standing in the middle of the room, having made it through the sensors, and still strangely unharmed, was the vampire responsible for Maya's family. She knew it. She could smell it. And she hated it.

Breathing deeply, her five year old mind realising the need for control, the little girl took a step towards the vampire, a Harmony clone, who's blond hair fell in perfect waves across her bare shoulders, just as Fred, Wes, Gunn and Spike, appeared behind her.

The arrival of four new people was enough to take the vampire's attention away from Maya, just long enough for Cordelia to grab the little girl. Her shopping trip had apparently ended at the perfect time, bags flying everywhere as Maya struggled violently against the person preventing her from fighting.

"Lemme go!" She half growled, half pleaded, shouting at the top of her voice.

Doors flung open at the sound of the small demon's screams of protest, and soon the whole of Wolfram and Hart were positioned in a circle around Maya, Cordelia, and the Harmony clone.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Fred whispered to Wesley, but his reply was cut off ...

"Oh my god ... Cordelia?"

Cordy looked up from Maya in confusion, narrowing her eyes at the vampire who knew her name. Suddenly realisation dawned on her, and the face registered. "Flick?"

"Wait," Angel said, trying to understand the situation. "You know her?"

Cordelia nodded. "Felicity Turnell, one of the Cordettes," she explained briefly, turning to Flick. "You're looking great!"

"Am I the only one who thinks she's missing the point?" Fred whispered again.

"Right there with you, Sugar Pie," Lorne agreed, watching the scene which had so quickly gone from Danger Zone, to High School Reunion.

"And, you're looking ..." Felicity ran her eyes over Cordelia, noting all the changes which had taken place over five years, causing a huge contrast between the Cordy of Sunnydale, and the Cordy of LA. " ... It's been a while," she said finally, making a not too subtle point of adding a snobbish tone to her voice.

Cordelia clenched her fists. The moment had passed, and she was back to being annoyed. Felicity, however, didn't notice.

"Harmony!"

Gunn let out an impatient sigh. "She knows her too?" he asked disbelievingly.

"It would appear so," Wesley replied, finding it hard to believe they were actually in the middle of a "fight" between a five year old, and a pink Barbie, who only seemed interested in catching up with old friends.

"Lissi!" The excited secretary ran over and hugged Maya's attacker-to-be. "How've you been?"

"Dead."

"Me too!"

Angel buried his head in his hands at the unlikely performance, while Spike came out with a perfectly timed "Bloody Hell!"

Maya squirmed with hatred in Cordelia's arms. Harmony was meant to be her friend, well, as much of a friend as a vampire could be, and yet she was hugging a murderer.

The bloodstained face of Kailia swam in front of her face, as if taunting the child, for not having killed, or been killed already. Maya screamed.

The ear piercing noise caused everyone to fall silent, and turn to the little demon.

"So you just thought you'd walk in here, and take Maya from under our very eyes?" Cordelia demanded, filling the silence and speaking for the little girl. Angel and Spike stood behind her defensively, causing an intimidating triangle.

Felicity nodded proudly. "That was the plan, yes."

"And you wonder why we never went with your ideas in high school?" Cordy continued, in disbelief that anyone could be stupid enough to believe they'd get away with it.

"Plan, or no plan," Wesley interrupted. "That doesn't explain how one person could take out a whole family. Especially a family born to kill vampires."

"Who said 'one person'?" Flick answered, her mouth curving into a devilish smile, as slowly everyone turned to descover themselves surrounded.

"My minions were never that efficient," Harmony whined, in a moment of badly timed jealousy.

"Baby," Flick said sweetly, but confidently. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

Please review, coz you have no idea how close I am to stopping writing. Seriously, I've updated ICOC, and RTVSS, and neither of them have got many reviews compared to normal, so please review to let me know you're still interested! Thanks. 


	11. Get Down And Boogie

Disclaimer: Maya and Flick are mine. The rest belong to Joss.

Author's note: Wow, It's been so long since I updated! lol. And sorry about all the crap last chapter, where I said I'd stop writing this. I was just pissed off. lol. Forgive me? And please review!

Thanks to: Dream Mistress, Nookyfiction, Vote For Lilah, Fred-V-Illyria, Kitten, MysticWolf1 and Gigi13 for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

"Uh oh," Wes said simply, at a loss for words after being surrounded by Felicity's minions.

"Understatement of the century," Cordelia hissed, holding Maya tighter in her arms, to try and prevent the child from fighting.

"What are we gonna do?" Fred whispered, noticing some sort of plan forming between her friends. She never understood how they managed to share ideas without even speaking.

"Yes, yes," Flick mocked, sarcasm rolling off her tongue dangerously. "What are we gonna do?"

"Umm ... " one of the many vampires in Felicity's gang spoke up. "Kill them and take the girl?"

Flick turned and glared at him. "Silence!" she demanded. "Idiot."

"I say we fight," Gunn said; a sensible suggestion under the circumstances.

Angel, however, had other plans. "Get down," he instructed, looking mainly at Spike.

"And boogie?" Lorne asked with a grin.

Harmony, who had previously been sulking over the difference between her old minions and Flicks, giggled. Spike merely ignored them all.

Maya wriggled in Cordy's arms, her hair slightly static due to the amount of sunlight she was building up. She just didn't get it: here she was in a room full of vampires, unquestionably in danger, and all her so called heroes could do was make jokes. Or, at least, she assumed it was a joke because Harmony laughed, Maya herself didn't get it.

"Listen here, Bucko," Cordelia hissed again. She was getting quite proud of her hissing skills - not quite a whisper, more of an insult. And Spike did in fact look insulted at being called 'Bucko', which proved she had it perfect. "Unless you want to spend eternity as a pile of dust, which FYI, I am not cleaning up, then I'd listen to Angel, and get down."

Spike raised his eyebrows defiantly, before noticing Maya's unusually yellow appearance, and ducked down behind a desk with Angel.

Gunn grinned at the site of two 'Champions' hiding behind office furniture.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Wes admitted, following Gunn's amused gaze.

Despite Cordy's rather loud and obvious hissing, neither Flick or Harmony had figured out that hiding behind something should shield them from Maya's anger based burst of light. They undoubtedly just questioned the sanity of Wolfram and Hart's CEO. Of course, no one wanted Felicity to figure it out, but Harmony? Well, they kind of needed her, not that they'd ever admit it.

"Harmony," Fred cried, alerting the vampire's attention immediately.

"Get down," Angel repeated, a hint of impatience showing in his usually calm voice.

The blonde looked confused for a second, then realisation hit, and she swung her legs over her desk and dropped the other side, knocking a few of her precious unicorns onto the floor in the process.

She swore under her breath as one smashed.

"Lissi," she cried, suddenly standing up again, ignoring her unicorn. "Better do what the Boss says," Harmony told her. "He gets grouchy."

Angel buried his head back in his hands, as Felicity joined Harmony in the safety of the furniture's shadows. "Not the plan," he muttered disbelievingly to himself. "Completely the opposite of the plan!"

Flick's minions gazed at their leader in confusion, as she disappeared out of sight. This part hadn't been discussed. What happened to 'Kill them, get the girl, and leave'?

They were still pondering over the matter when Maya finally erupted in a bright display of light.

She'd held it back long enough, and this time she gave it all she'd got, sending Cordelia flying backwards into a wall, and dusting vamps on the spot, including many Wolfram and Hart employees, which honestly wasn't much of a loss.

And then it was over, as quickly as it had begun. Only, this time Maya stayed standing, instead of collapsing like she previously had done.

"Did I do it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Sweetie," Cordelia lied, picking herself up, as she saw Flick sneak away.

They let her go. For now.

"You did it."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of action. I'm really not good at the fights. lol. 

Please review!

TBC ...


	12. Does The Cat Still Feel It?

Disclaimer: I own Maya, Felicity, Kailia, and random people at the park. Nothing else is mine.

Author's note: Well, that's it. I finished the story!

Thanks to: nookyfiction, Dream Mistress, Scifimimi, Gigi13, and Darklight, for reviewing the previous chapter.

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story: Brennan's Angel, FredVIllyria, Charmed-angel4, Gigi13, Si.Crazy, PassionateDarkness, Supergurl15, Wesfan1234, Angel's secret daughter, Blue52, Dream Mistress, Vote For Lilah, Kitten, Esperanza Fuega, MysticWolf1, Metropolis-Rising, nookyfiction, Scifimimi, and Darklight.

Sorry if I missed anyone. I love you all! Please review one more time!

* * *

"Cordelia," Angel instructed in a stage whisper, as to not wake up the sleeping Olfacio Demon. "Take her out today. Some place nice." 

Cordy nodded slowly, unaware of the plan which seemed to be forming.

Lorne noticed her confused look, "Angel cakes and his Avengers are going after that vampire chick," he explained, still whispering despite Maya being a good few rooms away from them. "We'll need the Munchkin out of the way, seeing as how she thinks she already killed it."

"We figured daytime's the best time to go, if we wanna kick some vampire ass," Gunn informed her, talking normally and standing out because of it.

"But," Cordy began to protest. If it was daylight, how were Angel and Spike intending to go? She dropped it though, they'd been doing this a long time and they weren't dust yet. Well, except Spike, but he came back. "I'll take her to the park," she said finally.

A noise in the doorway made them turn. There stood Maya, clearly half asleep, her hands tangled in her dark, knot infested hair, and her long t-shirt creased. "We're going to the park?" she said hopefully, stifling back a yawn.

Cordy nodded, wondering how much the little girl had heard.

"Is Mr Charles coming?" she asked eagerly. She liked him; he'd made pasta necklaces with her.

Gunn shook his head, "Sorry, Cutie," he said, earning a few amused looks. "What?" he protested, "She is."

"What about me?" Wes asked, only half faking being hurt. He'd always thought Maya liked him best.

Fred giggled. "You're cute too."

Maya understood what he meant though, "Don't be silly," she laughed. "You're still my favourite Lucy," she explained, as if a 'Lucy' was an object. "Mr Charles is just my favourite Mr Charles."

"Hear that Wes?" Gunn grinned. He'd been right when he said Wesley would never live that down. "You're still her favourite Lucy"

"Go on then, Luv," Spike said to Maya, sensing Wesley's need to say something not quite PG back to Gunn. "Better get ready."

* * *

"Cordy?" Maya called from the back of the car. "Are there gonna be lots and lots and lots of leaves at the park?" she asked, hoping to add some more to her collection. 

"I don't know," Cordy told her, unsure what to say. There were going to be leaves at the park, just not any for the five year old to collect.

Maya nodded and sank back into the seat.

"Cordy?" she said again, a few seconds later. "Did I do real good yesterday?"

"Real good," Cordelia assured her, preying she wouldn't ask about Flick. Cordy hated having to lie, even if it meant Maya thinking she'd killed Felicity.

"Were you proud?" the little demon continued. "Really proud, when I killed the vampire bint?"

Damn Spike and his cursing!

"Very proud," she said uneasily. "And howz about we don't say that word again?"

"What word?" Maya asked mischievously.

"Don't you act all innocent with me," Cordy joked, causing Maya to laugh.

"I won't say it," she promised, with a giggle.

"Cor?" she said again, only a few seconds later.

The brunette sighed; there was no hope in planning for a quiet journey.

"Mmm?" she said, not really paying attention.

"If you pull a cat's whisker off," Maya began, immediately catching Cordelia's attention. "And then cut it in half. Does the cat still feel it?"

* * *

Maya's house was naturally the first place to go, for as Wes had said, they always return to the scene of the crime. 

After making sure Angel and Spike made it inside without catching on fire, the gang split up, searching for either Felicity, or a clue to her whereabouts.

It was Gunn who found her.

The place was exactly as Angel had described, only the stench had become unbearable. Nobody had even thought to clean up, and there were still stacks of rotting bodies. Gunn felt his stomach churning at both the sight and smell. Felicity's gang sure had picked the right time for a massacre, it seemed to him like every member of the Olfacio race had been in that one room, and still were.

The sound of chanting was all that stopped him from turning around, instead he stepped carefully over dried pools of blood, and followed the noise.

There he found Flick, her back to him, sitting in a circle of candles, whispering softly.

"No way," Gunn said aloud, announcing his presence. "Don't even tell me you were thinking of working some mojo."

Felicity leapt up in panic, breaking the circle around her. She swore.

"Language," Gunn warned her, hearing the others come up behind him.

Flick looked wildly around her for a way out, there wasn't one. Desperately she started chanting again; she'd come so far, Maya was the only Olfacio Demon left in the area. Of course there were others, but they didn't pose a threat around here, and there was no way Felicity Turnell was dust, before she finished the job once and for all.

* * *

"Yay!" Maya cried in delight, noticing all the fun things ahead of her. 

Quickly she asked Cordelia's permission and then left her side, heading straight for a group of small children by the swings.

Cordy joined a lady sitting on a bench, and after discovering her name was Joanne, was soon involved in a one way conversation.

"That's my boy over there," Joanne said proudly, pointing at a tall, lanky boy, of about 15, with think rimmed glasses. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls his age, which Cordelia knew from her experience at Sunnydale High, were teasing him mercilessly.

"He's always surrounded by girls," she continued, obviously under a different impression as to why they were there.

XXXXX

"Right," Maya said, taking charge of the small group of children she'd just met. "I'm the slayer, and you're all vampires."

"What does that mean?" asked a shy little girl of about 4.

"It means you all run away, and I have to chase you with my stake," she explained with a sigh, pulling out a chopstick.

XXXXX

"You see, I don't believe in muscles and violence," Joanne continued. "Intellect will get you just as far."

"Surely you want your children to stand up for themselves?" Cordelia asked in surprise.

Although she didn't expect regular people to understand the dangerous world of vampires, and demons, that they lived in, she was still quite shocked that a loving mother could be so naive. There was a difference between violence and standing up for themselves.

"Violence gets you nowhere," came the reply.

Just at that moment, Cordelia happened to spot Maya sitting on a young boy, in a way that her talkative neighbour would be sure to call violent.

She cringed as she noticed she wasn't the only one who'd seen.

"What is that child doing?" Joanne demanded. "And why is she hitting him with a stick?"

"She's slaying him," Cordy muttered under her breath. Then she raised her voice, "He's not fighting her back," she commented, about to make a point, picking her words delicately, as to not sound like the bitch that she sometimes did. "Are you still against self defence? That could be your kid one day, only he'd be up against worse things that a five year old girl."

"That's my kid now."

* * *

Felicity let out a high pitched scream as she exploded into dust. 

Angel looked around in confusion. He hadn't done that. Flick's remains fell to the floor, revealing a familiar blonde.

"Harmony?" everyone cried in disbelief.

She grinned, "Hey Bossy!"

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Spike demanded, not that he was against the death of the freshly dusted vamp.

"Yes," Wes agreed. "I must admit, you were rather friendly with her."

Harmony grinned again. "What?" she giggled. "I'm not allowed to fake things?"

Angel buried his head in his hands, something he seemed to be doing a lot around her. If she was on their side the whole time, why did she call Flick to safety the day before?

He sighed. This could have been over yesterday. He'd never understand Harmony.

"Freddikins," Lorne called gently, holding up a few pictures. "Do we wanna take these back for the Munchkin?"

Fred nodded, looking at a photo of Maya cuddled up to an older girl. The famous Kailia, she assumed. "She'd like that."

* * *

"You need to keep your daughter under control!" Joanne cried, her son now in her arms. 

"She's not ..." Cordelia began, about to explain that Maya wasn't hers, but instead she finished with, " ... like this often."

Why wasn't Maya hers?

What child deserved to grow up as the property of Wolfram and Hart?

Cordelia bent down and scooped the little demon up. She'd sort out the papers as soon as they got back.

* * *

The End! 

Even if you've never reviewed before, please review now, just saying "yes" if you're interested in a sequel. Oh, and leave your email address if you want me to email you when I've started it.


End file.
